


【宜嘉】女儿pabo✖️ 老婆pabo✔️

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 7





	【宜嘉】女儿pabo✖️ 老婆pabo✔️

一

“所、以、说、”大儿子Marky握着玩具火车，拉长了小奶音，认真地对身边的弟弟讲，“如果你是个妹妹就好了。”

弟弟懵懵地听着，歪歪小脑袋好像没懂。

Marky指了指沙发上腻歪的两个大人，“如果你是妹妹，不是弟弟，他们两个今天就不会没完没了这样了呀。”

沙发上，王嘉尔整个人都扎在段宜恩怀里，俩人眼角都湿湿的。

因为半小时前，王嘉尔刚刚兴奋地通知下班回家的段宜恩：“我怀孕了！”

他是期盼已久了，所以有点感动，但确实没想到能引出段宜恩的眼泪来，毕竟alpha在要女儿这件事上，总显得没有王嘉尔那么积极。

王嘉尔还以为段宜恩是口嫌体正直，嘴上说不想要，心里一直喜欢小女孩罢了。其实段宜恩是反应过来的第一秒就开始担心了。担心王嘉尔的腰，担心他孕吐，担心他生产，脑袋里电光火石的，就差一口气担心到王嘉尔坐月子的事了。

他们好好抱了一会儿，幸福和不安同时充斥着内心，就这样把两个儿子晾在旁边看着。

段宜恩忽然想起什么似的，站起来原地踏了两步，显得那么手足无措。“我，呃......那我要准备一下吧！”

“准备什么啊？”王嘉尔，连带两个儿子都疑惑地看段宜恩，看这个平时冷静铁面的段警官一朝被老婆怀孕的消息打回原形，露出高中生一样笨拙的手脚。

“你要生孩子了诶！”

“那我又不是第一次生......”

段宜恩拿出纸笔，很正式地列清单。

“不行不行，就是因为不是第一次，要好好准备才行。”

他在纸上事无巨细列举一切注意事项，从要换的地毯到王嘉尔喜欢的零食，从产检日期到选购婴儿床......

“咦，床好像不用再买了，用弟弟用过那张就可以了......”段宜恩自言自语，抬手把婴儿床那项从清单上划去，遭到了王嘉尔的反对。

“那怎么行！要给小妹买个粉红色带米妮图案的才行啊！”

段宜恩听他这么说，抬眼撇了一眼傻乎乎坐在地毯上玩的弟弟，故意咳了咳，压低声音对王嘉尔说：“弟弟那张就是粉红色带米妮图案的啊......你忘了？你那时候以为他是女生。”

Marky摇摇头，一把抱住弟弟，“做儿子真的好难。”

“哦对了！”王嘉尔朝段宜恩眨眨眼睛，“别忘了，还要注意......”

“什么？”

“你至少要三个月不能碰我吧？从今天开始执行！”

段宜恩恍然，无辜地愣在那。

Marky大声问：“什么意思？”

王嘉尔笑着答：“小孩子不许问！”

三

“爸比！我好想你！”

Marky对着段宜恩的手机大声喊。日思夜想的爸比现在被缩小进手机框框里了，只能看不能摸了。

“我也想你啊Marky，甜心，亲亲爸比。”

王嘉尔在视讯通话的那头，把脸凑近手机摄像头，叫大儿子结结实实在他爹的手机屏幕上吧唧了一口，弄得满屏口水。

段宜恩无奈地擦擦手机，再摆正了和王嘉尔说话。

“你那边怎么样？忙吗？”

王嘉尔的两个学弟，日渐情投意合，终于要步入婚姻的殿堂了。bam特意把王嘉尔接到上海，请他给婚礼事宜出谋划策。因为他怀着孕，顶多就是替新婚小夫夫挑挑礼服，选选宴席，整理下婚房，根本没什么干活的实质性机会。

而段宜恩，就有好几天没见到老婆，还要独自一人带孩子。

“不忙不忙，我过来这边简直就像老佛爷似的，他们伺候我还来不及呢。”

段宜恩还是担心，重新叮嘱他那些已经叮嘱过无数遍的事情，比如千万不要累到啊，不要磕了碰了啊，“别忘了你肚子里还揣着一个呢！”

王嘉尔只是笑笑说忘不了。过了会儿金有谦也凑到镜头前面来了。

“Marky！叫叔叔！想不想我！......诶？警察叔叔，你家那个小的呢，怎么没见？”

有谦叔叔刚在找弟弟，就听见段宜恩对着镜头外严肃地讲：“Jack! No! Don‘t eat that. 放下！”

他训了儿子，转回头来解释，“他正淘气呢，要吃遥控器。”

王嘉尔听出不对劲来，又好笑又好气：“谁准你叫他Jack？”

“怎么！我给自己儿子取名字，不准吗？”

“那我叫什么啊！”

段宜恩正好拉着Marky的手，朝镜头晃了晃，“你讲不讲道理啊，是你先管这个叫Marky的好不好。”

金有谦默默移开，十分无语，“你们家这是什么奇特的传统，儿子都跟爹叫一个名......”他凑到bambam身边，幽幽问道，“bam，你将来不会给我们儿子取名叫谦米吧？如果你取叫谦米，那我们就要再生一个斑米。”

bambam：什么乱七八糟的？

四

最近王嘉尔的食欲强了很多，终于开始有点一个人吃两份饭的样子了。

段宜恩稍稍放心的同时，也更用心地给omega准备食物。亲自负责好他的三餐，而且还要随传随到。

“嗯......老公......”

时钟指向半夜三点，王嘉尔躺在床上迷迷糊糊地念叨着。段宜恩不敢懈怠，就算是因为老婆的一点点动静，都要立刻从睡梦中清醒过来。

“怎么了？”

“我要吃......芝士蛋糕......”

王嘉尔连眼睛都没睁开，分不清他是真的想吃还是在梦里想吃。段宜恩盯着他看了一会，说了个“好”，翻身起来去厨房找。

可他忘记了，家里最后一块芝士蛋糕已经被王嘉尔睡前吃掉了。段宜恩带着歉意返回卧室，撑在床边轻声地跟王嘉尔解释。

“嘉嘉，蛋糕没有了。明天早上我去买，好吗？”

王嘉尔撒着娇拉长声音哼唧一声，感到眉毛和眼睑上落下轻轻细细的吻，缓缓张开了眼睛。

“可我现在就想要吃，我不想等嘛。”他还没睡醒，任性地噘起嘴唇。

“乖，马上就到早上了。我们先睡觉，好不好？”

孕期的omega十分难哄，堪比三岁的小孩，尤其是还没有睡醒的时候，段宜恩已经做好准备被王嘉尔轰出门去在凌晨三四点钟的大街上苦苦寻找。但结果是，自己的omega还真的很乖巧懂事，终于说了“好吧”，就又慢慢睡着了。

段宜恩刚躺回去，轻轻抚上王嘉尔的肚子的时候，又听到他可怜兮兮地梦呓，砸吧着嘴巴念叨着芝士蛋糕。心软的alpha还是不忍委屈老婆，叹了口气起身回了厨房。

不就是芝士蛋糕吗？有什么难的。恐怖分子我都没怕过。

王嘉尔早上醒得很早，那时甚至天才刚蒙蒙亮。他是被芝士蛋糕的香味叫醒的。醒来一睁开眼，床头柜上搁着一块金灿灿的蛋糕。

虽然卖相比较差，但闻起来足够香甜，王嘉尔迫不及待地捏下一块放进嘴里，满口溢香。

“先刷牙。”

老公的声音从背后幽幽传来。王嘉尔急忙把嘴里的蛋糕咽了，生怕人抢似的，随后笑嘻嘻地蹭进段宜恩的怀抱。

“嘿嘿，老公，你自己做的？好厉害喔。”

“嗯。”

段宜恩经历过那些日子，是怎么求着王嘉尔吃东西他都不愿意吃的日子。也亲眼见证王嘉尔吃什么吐什么的可怜样，所以好不容易有他想吃的，当然义不容辞，分秒必争地送到他嘴边。

虽然厨房里摆着几块做坏的失败品，但段宜恩一点也不嫌累，而且永远不嫌累，只要是能在早晨换来老婆甜蜜蜜带着芝士香的一个亲亲。

六

这天段宜恩回来的稍微晚了点，王嘉尔一个人打发小朋友们去睡觉，还要挺着肚子坐在沙发上等他回家。

他一进门，就看见王嘉尔嗔怒地瞪他。

“你先别生气，老婆。”段宜恩赶两步过去，首先张开手臂怀抱住自己的omega，“这次真的是最后一次。我发誓！这是我这辈子最后一个案子。”

omega怀孕时间很长了，正是整天胡思乱想的时候。乱八七糟的情绪不仅影响胎儿，更会影响他自己的身体。况且，这已经是他第三次经历这些，更让段宜恩时刻都吊着一颗心。

就算他放再多的假，陪王嘉尔再多，都觉得不够，总怕一秒钟的疏忽就会让王嘉尔出什么差错。他甚至想过离职，换份清闲点的工作，但王嘉尔没开过这个口，他就一直悬在那个当口。

他去看王嘉尔的表情。这段时间来不辜负他前前后后的伺候，omega的小脸终于是圆了些，皮肤也越来越嫩。如今是垂着眼睛不给他一个眼神，慢慢站起来推开他，边往厨房走边说：“他们给你饭吃了没有？我去给你热热菜吧。”

段宜恩心里松了口气，老婆只要还肯理他就算没什么事。

“你看你说的，受审的人又不是我——不过我还真的没吃饭。”

饭菜热好，王嘉尔就坐在他对面看着他吃。王嘉尔也没有要怪他的意思，只是没有哪个怀孕的omega离得开自己的alpha的，他现在还没完全稳定，要是到了孕晚期还好，但他还真怕万一缅甸或是越南哪里又调段宜恩过去缉毒查案，他就又要忍着自己一个人生孩子了。

如果真有这样的事，这次非离婚不可！

王嘉尔心里恨恨地这么想，可是身体却已经开始麻酥酥的，触觉开始不受控制。alpha的信息素毫不客气地袭来，王嘉尔的脸迅速红起来，可爱动情的样子被段宜恩尽收眼底。

——他已经到了易动情的高发期。五、六个月的胎儿常常能轻易地压迫他的前列腺，引起性欲。有时甚至刚做完，但仅仅因为躺的位置使宝宝隔着子宫壁磨上他的敏感点，就能让他迅速地再次勃起。这一点把他折磨得够呛，也是他更离不开alpha的一个原因。

alpha在这时期更辛苦，王嘉尔偶尔是想叫他咬咬自己的腺体就算了，但依靠腺体标记的快感往往不够，医生也建议他们可以小心点多做几次，以保证omega内分泌平衡。

“你这么盯着我，我还怎么吃啊......”

段宜恩忍住笑，感受到王嘉尔少见的饥渴的眼神。

王嘉尔确实有点不好意思，但是为了让老公能碰碰自己，不惜嘴上服个软：“我想要......”

忽然一阵碗筷乒乒乓乓的声音，段宜恩稀里糊涂收拾好，抱起王嘉尔往卧室走。

他小心地，肘弯勾住王嘉尔的腿，手指故意地，在他已经开始湿润的穴口剐蹭了一下，立刻引来怀里的人一阵颤抖。

“嗯......我要，段宜恩啊......”

“好，好，给你。”段宜恩哄着他，把他放在了卧室的大床上。他从旁边拽过枕头来给王嘉尔垫在腰后，扶着他坐好。

段宜恩把王嘉尔的裤子脱了，不轻不重地在他大腿间捏了一把，王嘉尔哼了一声，伸手拽住了段宜恩的领子。

“我先洗个澡。宝贝，你摸摸自己吧，我很快回来。”

段宜恩在他嘴上啵了一口，拉着他的手引导他握住自己已经翘起的粉嫩的可爱性器，带着他一起动作起来套弄那可怜东西，没过几下就揉出了黏糊糊的前液。

alpha进去浴室，水声隔着玻璃门传来。王嘉尔喘着气，试着自己抚慰自己。但是仅仅摸几下根本缓解不了身体里的躁动。他把自己上衣掀开，露出了鼓胀的胸乳。那里还没开始分泌奶水，但总是又痒又疼的，成了他最敏感的部位，也是alpha最喜欢的部位。

两颗淡红色的小果实挺立起来，被王嘉尔没有章法地掐揉。后穴在这种刺激下分泌出更多爱液，已糊住翕动不已的洞口，甜牛奶的味道充斥着整间屋子，王嘉尔这才盼回了自己的alpha。

段宜恩也已经再等不了多久，附身下去含住他的一边乳首，舌头灵活地拨弄，双唇紧紧包裹住吸吮。

“啊！等......停一下，停一下！呜......”

omega不住颤抖，空出来的手扶住自己挺出来的孕肚，后穴里被段宜恩的手指挤进去搅动，咕啾咕啾的水声传来，说明他已经准备好迎接alpha的闯入。但在这之前，他那根勃起很久的性器，终于在自己的套弄中得以释放，射出来的液体沾上他的大腿，被段宜恩动作中的手抹了开，涂在他的大腿上，铺成淫靡色情的画面。

“里面......嗯，进来里面......要你进来......”

王嘉尔远远嫌不够，小心地托住自己的肚子躺下，再没有任何羞涩，毫无保留地大张开双腿，将自己最隐秘的地方敞开，欢迎侵入。

那个小小的穴口在手指的扩张下渐渐放松，周围的软肉已为交合做好了准备，时刻准备吮吸alpha粗大的性器，并紧密地挽留。段宜恩又伸手摸了摸，那里蒸腾的热气可不是开玩笑的，他真不敢耽搁，怕王嘉尔待会又急了会哭。

他搂住王嘉尔，躺到他身后，将一条腿别进omega的双腿之间。

苦咖啡的味道丝丝渗入omega的腺体，将他全身都准备好迎接即将到来的这场性爱。

“不舒服就告诉我。”段宜恩温柔低语后，扶着自己硬胀的性器缓缓顶了进去。他顶入中浅浅地抽插，稍进去一点就再退一点，直到硕大的龟头顶上生殖腔口。柔软的触感使他一惊，忙退开点，等王嘉尔完全适应了，才保持在安全位置缓慢地挺弄起来。

“嗯......老公，老公！”王嘉尔这时敏感极了，只插了他没几下，前面就又硬起来，胸前也觉得空荡荡的。他抓了身后段宜恩的手，覆上自己的乳首，“这里也......啊......也要老公摸摸，摸摸嘉嘉吧......”

“你乖。”段宜恩顺势在那已经红肿的小红豆上拧了一把，引得王嘉尔一阵颤抖，穴道里痉挛着夹紧。

“嗯！别......别那么坏啊......轻点摸，轻点摸嘉嘉......老公最好了......”

段宜恩挺腰的动作不停，感受到omega的内里完全绞紧了咬着他，就知道王嘉尔又快要高潮。小孕夫这段日子本来就敏感，很容易硬，需求也很大。段宜恩猜得到，就算他嘱咐过王嘉尔不能射太多次，王嘉尔也一定趁他上班不在家的时间里自己玩过很多次了。医生说过不能太多次释放，会影响宝宝的活力。既然段宜恩管不住他偷偷玩，就干脆要在床上限制住他。

段宜恩牵过王嘉尔的手，再次握住他那根漂亮东西。这次却带着他的拇指按上了顶端翕动的小口。

“嘉嘉自己堵好自己啊，不许再射出来。”

“哎？为什么——”

段宜恩加快了腰间操弄的频率，把omega欺负得哭出来，把他送上了高潮。

王嘉尔虽然委屈，但还是很听老公的话，乖乖忍住了，没有射出来，手心里握着的自己还是勃起的颤抖的状态，只不过变得更加胀红了些。

“呜......嗯......段宜恩你欺负人！”

后穴里的肉刃深埋在里面，等这阵高潮过去后，又开始缓缓抽插起来。

王嘉尔承受着顶弄，呜呜地哭起来。他知道来硬的是没用的，段宜恩在这种事情上不会让步，只好改了策略，带着哭腔求他。

“嘉嘉想射......老公，我想出来，求求你，嗯......求求你，好不好......”

“不行，你再射一次，今天就到此为止了喔。”

小omega一听这话就怕了，他无限情动不安的时候，只想要段宜恩的信息素，只想段宜恩温柔抱着他操他。

“呜......呜呜......”在更新一轮的律动中，王嘉尔失去了大部分的力气，手也握不住了，放开的一瞬，性器却又被段宜恩严丝合缝地捏住，马眼酸胀疼痛，还是被堵得严严实实。

“呀！我不......不行了......慢点，段宜恩......”

粗胀的阴茎在omega体内跳动，进出间精准地摩擦敏感点，绝顶的快感把王嘉尔推向一个又一个高潮。他再次下腹痉挛，后穴绞紧了段宜恩，这一次的高潮长达将近一分钟。他将自己蜷成一团，腿根过电一样抽搐。

“哈......哈......”

待这番高潮过去，omega已只能失神地躺在那，一下下喘，像是累极了，只有穴道，依然诚实地咬着alpha的性器不肯放，仍然吸吮着。

段宜恩搂住他，捏过他的下巴吻他。等omega缓下来，段宜恩又沉下腰，终于慢慢地，重新把自己埋进最深处，直到顶到生殖腔那个令人魂牵梦萦的入口。

“进来好不好......老公？操进里面来吧。”

王嘉尔娇声请求逗得段宜恩发笑，他卖力地抽插，可就是不向前逾越那小小的一点距离。

“你知道我不能进去的，乖。”alpha的坚持换来一声呜咽，他极其温柔的摸上王嘉尔的肚子，“小妹会怪我的。”

最后段宜恩还是像答应王嘉尔的那样，把精液射进他里面。omega晕乎乎地睡过去，段宜恩却越做越精神。但他总不能没完没了地折磨王嘉尔，也只好逼自己睡觉。他也不用急，反正接下来一两个月内，王嘉尔大概都会维持这种每天堪比发情期的状态。

十

“好，好......”段宜恩念叨着，手里拿着单子反复检查要准备的东西。

临近预产期，今天是王嘉尔搬去医院的日子。段宜恩像丢了魂似的，越逼着自己集中注意力，就越是神思缥缈。

“怎么像你要得产前抑郁症似的。”

王嘉尔舔着一根棒棒糖，斜着眼睛无奈地看了眼段宜恩。

段宜恩一愣，从纷乱的思绪中抽离出来，“嗯？我，我，我没事。”

“哼哼，你要做好准备啊，可能这一胎更难生了。”王嘉尔满不在意，专注舔着糖，他好久没吃糖了，一直被段宜恩管前管后的。

“是......是啊......”

王嘉尔没看他，反而是Marky注意到Daddy捂着脸不对劲，奶着声音喊起来。

“Dad哭鼻子了！”

“诶？”

王嘉尔和弟弟都惊了，一起瞪大眼睛看段宜恩。

alpha竟然真的落了泪，扶着额头压抑自己的声音。过了会，自己坐到omega身边去，哭着讨一个拥抱。

“怎么了嘛。”王嘉尔揉揉段宜恩的脑袋，“哎，好了。你还顶级Alpha呢？怎么哭鼻子啊。我是去医院生孩子，又不是找恐怖分子打架。”

“老婆，我怕。”

alpha脆弱的一面，王嘉尔都很少见，不禁心里软绵绵的，又很甜蜜。

“嗯，你现在知道我平时是怎么担惊受怕的啦？”

“对不起，老婆，我真的害怕。”

“没事没事，没事啦......”王嘉尔把自己老公搂进怀里，安慰地拍拍，“你想想，你马上就要有一个可爱的小宝宝啦！”

“我不要！我要老婆！”

“别胡说。”

“我只要老婆......”

Marky叹了口气，捂住弟弟的小耳朵：“Baby，Daddy不是那个意思哦，Daddy也很爱你的。”

“a? ”弟弟张开没牙的小嘴咯咯乐起来。

王嘉尔亲亲老公安慰他，心想我都这样了，还要哄老公，真是没处说理去了。“好了，你这个没出息的！快点扶我起来，现在出发吧。”

生产的过程比他们想象的要好得多。王嘉尔惦记着，自己如果不快点生，怕段宜恩是会晕过去，还要给爸爸妈妈和医生护士添麻烦，于是一鼓作气，顺利产下了足月的小女儿。

小家伙跟两个哥哥很像，生下来就白白胖胖的，可能因为是顺产，哭声也格外嘹亮。七姑八姨欢聚看宝宝，都夸段宜恩伺候得好，宝宝才这样健康活泼。王嘉尔躺在病床上，很是不服气：“关他屁事啊，是我生的啊。”

“对对对，”段宜恩抱着小妹，附和老婆，“都是老婆辛苦。”

有谦正在一边抱着弟弟，被王嘉尔叫过去。

“谦啊，去，把小妹抢过来，不让他抱。”

金有谦没动，只是低头逗着怀里的弟弟，“不去。我找死啊，我怕他咬我。”

“bam！”

“啊！哥！Marky要吃冰激凌，我出去一趟！”

bambam溜走，留下金有谦被王嘉尔薅住。

“你和bam什么时候有动静啊？要是太晚，你儿子可没机会娶我的小妹啊。”

被这么一问，金有谦说话也结巴了，脸也腾的一下就红了。“我我我，我们！我们......哎呀哥不要管我们嘛！倒是你，生完这胎真的不再生了吗？”

王嘉尔笑了下，害羞地咬咬嘴唇，“我才刚到适孕年纪耶......”

段宜恩：“你什么意思！你信不信我哭给你看！”

晚上王嘉尔被安排在医院住一晚，第二天再回家。小妹很健康很乖，也不用住保温箱，就躺在王嘉尔身边静静睡觉。

大家都回去了，剩段宜恩守着他们俩。王嘉尔眯了一会儿，醒过来时看见段宜恩正盯着他。

“别睡了，你还没吃东西啊。”段宜恩给他盛了半碗温粥，“少吃点。”

“段宜恩，我想吃炸鸡。”王嘉尔端着粥碗，没滋没味的大米粥好败他的兴致。卸去了小孩这个包袱，好想狠狠吃一顿。

“现在给你吃炸鸡，妈妈明天会打我的。”

小omega噘起嘴，不情不愿地捏起勺子，胡乱搅了搅那半碗粥。alpha凑过来哄他，笑着说：“明天回家，偷偷吃好不好？”

段宜恩逗他开心，喂着喝了一点稀粥，就又哄他睡了。房间里很安静，小妹躺在小床里睡着，没声音，段宜恩坐在身边看着他，也不出声。王嘉尔忽然觉得，这一切都像一场梦一样。

梦会不会醒呢。

王嘉尔的心乱了一下，忽然抬起的手被段宜恩稳稳握住。

“想什么呢？睡觉。”段宜恩握着他的手指曲起来挠挠他的手掌，引来一阵痒。王嘉尔依然看着段宜恩，舍不得闭上眼睛。

段宜恩也看着他，两个人互相盯一会，要比谁先害羞似的。王嘉尔这样看着他，就觉得安心，更舍不得睡了。但他知道，明早醒来，段宜恩还是会这样温柔地看着他，后天也会，大后天也会，再过十年二十年，他都会。他的目光永远不会疲倦，永远不会收回。

王嘉尔知道，恰恰是因为段宜恩从来不会说出什么惊妙动人的情话，也不会制造惊为天人的惊喜，段宜恩才能成为他心里最浪漫的人，因为在段宜恩的眼里，只有他。


End file.
